


[OA] 暗涌

by luminariesu4k5



Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5
Summary: 这是一个总裁迹部包养忍足医生，彼此从身体的爱情发展到心灵的爱情的恶俗故事。全文待重修。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1、其实是两个社会人心照不宣、借题发挥、包养幌子之下的笨蛋爱情故事。  
2、绝大部分OA，结尾有AO车轮轨迹。

“你最近又忙着拉研究经费？”

谦也漫不经心地向桌子那头的忍足发问，顺便不忘扒几口刚泡开的面往嘴里送。

忍足把同样埋在泡面里的脸抬起来，瞥了眼对面这人。头发稍显凌乱，身上的白大褂有些脏兮兮的，更要命的是领口沾着没来得及收拾的暗红色，像是今天新鲜溅上去的急救病患的血——这简直让忍足清晰回想起上午主刀手术的每一个画面，他不禁皱了皱眉。

“怎么这么问？”忍足适当封闭了下心灵，眼神一黯，语气平静地回道。

“瞧你最近在家闷声不吭那样儿，人不人鬼不鬼的，一看就外头不情不愿的笑脸赔多了。”谦也吸溜一大口面条，泡面碗里瞬时没下去大半。他抹抹嘴，再补上一句，“虽然你平时也没好到哪儿去。”

忍足早过了和谦也斗嘴的年纪，倒也直接打开天窗说亮话，“教授突然提前了课题申请的时间，经费来源上有块缺口赶着填。”

“那确实挺烦人的……诶，你先前不是帮东京都知事开过刀么？他老人家可把你当救命恩人似的，术后直接往你们科室赞助了一大笔钱吧。我记得当时他女儿也挺喜欢你的样子，要不你再去他们那儿活动活动？”

忍足的眼神难得在空中飘了会儿，眼皮又耷拉下来，“……还是算了吧。”

谦也大概猜了个八九分，心里默默吐槽自家老哥长一张高冷生人勿近脸，怎么成天净吸引些对他持非分之想的金主。这可不是陪睡一晚的问题，知事家千金的心思琢磨不得，分寸把握不好的话，是搬石头砸自己脚，还是敬而远之的好。

谦也拿着叉子在快见底的面汤里搅几下，像是沉吟了会儿。

“说到金主，你怎么不去找迹部试试？”

忍足眼皮明显往上抬了一下，慢吞吞挑着面的动作一滞。

“好歹当年队友的情分在，总比脸生的老爷太太少爷小姐好应付。而且我记得，你俩当时交情挺好的……”谦也越说越觉得自己的话在理起来，嘴角快咧到耳根，正欲自顾自接下去，却被迎面跑来的急诊护士风风火火的一声“谦也医生！有急患要帮忙！”打断了。

谦也匆匆忙忙把剩下的面吸了个干净，又端起一旁的矿泉水咕咚咕咚喝下大半瓶。他站起身，拍拍忍足的肩，“我觉得这条路成。你快把这事儿解决了，少在家里散发黑气，我可受不得。”末了又想起什么，双手合掌，撂下句“今天晚饭想吃咖喱饭，拜托了！”随后便脚底抹油跑没影了，留下忍足在身后一个人若有所思。

忍足对着课题申请表发了一天呆，盯着经费缺口噼里啪啦打了一天算盘，又心理建设了两天，终于在第五天下定决心捯饬干净自己，人模人样地往迹部所在坐标去了。

他是第一次来迹部办公室。明明迹部财团和医院统共几站地的距离，却从没拔腿跑过。偌大的房间，一如既往夸张的华贵装修风格。忍足坐在实木办公桌的这头，看着桌那头的迹部，窗外投进暖洋洋的阳光落在他大爷脸上，神采奕奕。

这场景让忍足有些恍惚，脑海里闪回了两人初次见面时隔网而立的画面，指尖微妙地沁出了汗。

“所以，你是想让本大爷赞助你的课题经费？”

似乎颇具耐心地听完忍足真情实感的一番pitch后，迹部一挑眉毛。

忍足点点头，沉思了会儿，又真诚地接上句，“其实资金缺口也不是太大。”

“哦？”迹部没有正面回答，而是托腮浅笑着上下打量忍足。这让忍足心里有些发毛，从刚才开始迹部就几次三番盯着他看，仿佛从头到脚一寸一寸把他衣服剥了个光，这种典型的大爷式INSIGHT技能点让人吃不消，况且他真有些琢磨不透迹部心里现在的小九九。

“迹部？”忍足声音小心翼翼的。

“钱不是问题。”迹部算是给了个准话。忍足内心一阵窃喜，正为自己的狗腿哀叹，下一秒迹部的后半句话悠悠地跟了过来，“但我有什么好处吗？”

忍足条件反射地想把创造社会价值提高公司影响力等等套话全摆一遍，忽然察觉到空气中的一丝不对劲。

他抬眼看向迹部，迹部正好整以暇一瞬不瞬地望着他，湛蓝的眸子释放着某些忍足颇为熟悉的信号，和先前东京都知事家千金相仿的信号。但不同的是，忍足在千金面前坐如针毡只想快快躲开，可在迹部这儿，却不由自主地被这双好看到过分的双目吸引，移不开视线。

鬼使神差地，忍足整了整领口，貌似面无表情而语气镇定地回道，“你想要什么？”

迹部支着下巴，身子往忍足的方向更前倾些，“你觉得呢？”

从前打网球的时候，迹部便向来是众人的焦点，球场上摇头晃脑甩个队服外套再打个响指，场边数百人粉丝团的助威声震耳欲聋。仔细想想，忍足觉得自己也差不多，那几年心甘情愿地捧着、哄着、追随着、伺候着迹部，他几近怀疑，只要迹部拿大爷式的霸气命令口吻说一句话，无论他要什么他都能鞍前马后地去给办了——哪怕把自己搭进去。

忍足在心里长吁短叹一番，原来这些年来自己还是一点儿长进都没有。


	2. Chapter 2

大概是小时候留下的习惯，忍足不喜欢睡大床，空荡荡的、没安全感。尤其是外头下雨打闷雷的夜晚，蜷缩在被窝里，床上翻来覆去睡不着。他从来只睡规规矩矩的标准单人床，被谦也吐槽是翻个身就能掉下去的宽度，倒也睡得踏实。

从前正选们一起来迹部家玩的时候，忍足便对迹部卧室的床印象深刻。这种可以轻松躺上四五个人的床，他是从不敢想的。夜幕降临时，躺在这翻几个身也摸不到边的大床上，仿佛自己变成了汪洋大海上一叶漂泊的孤舟，孤单、寂寞、惴惴不安。

恍惚着，如今的忍足一时之间竟不知道是爬上迹部的床还是爬上如此宽敞的床让他更没有实感。

成年人做事讲究心照不宣，暗送秋波、点到即可，没人把暗流涌动放到台面上讲。下班后的夜晚约在家里详谈是什么意思，谁都懂。上一秒，他扣住他的下巴、咬住他的下唇，下一秒，两人一前一后倒在床上，把床单压出一道道褶皱。

一切似乎都顺理成章，可还是有哪处没琢磨明白。忍足靠在床头，不动声色地瞄了眼刚刚还在自己身下喘着的那位爷。迹部脸上的红色尚未褪去，闭着眼睛不作声，像在缓着。

空气中每一颗粒子都快在磨人的安静中胶着到一起，忍足仔细斟酌了会儿即刻的开场用词。

但迹部没给忍足继续沉思的机会。没过多久，他睁开眼睛，慵懒地张口，“实话告诉你，我一直想找个男人试试。”

忍足忙不迭决定先顺着迹部给的梯子往上爬。

“那怎么等到现在了呢？” 

“想来想去，男人里也就睡你能让本大爷觉得有点意思。”

迹部神色平静，一副大爷式理所当然的样子。而忍足的长处正是无论内心多震惊，表面上都能保持波澜不惊。

他把头发别到耳后，“你说的试……还包括在下面这一点？”

迹部侧过脸，弯眼看着忍足，“是啊。”

忍足呆了半晌，“为什么是我？”他觉得自己重新看向迹部的眼神一定挺迷茫的，瞳孔里迹部嘴角上扬的弧度逐渐放大。

“长得好看，知识到位，目测技术和售后服务都不错。”

忍足被迹部的耿直糊了一脸，反倒放开了。他凑近迹部，意犹未尽的吻从脖颈攀到下巴，最后停留在唇边。

“那伺候得还行吗？”

“……别跟本大爷来这套。”

忍足才不和迹部顶，换上小白兔般纯良的眼神开始和迹部进行脑电波交流，释放出如果没尽兴大可再来一轮的信号。事实证明迹部的觉得忍足好看不是信手拈来的空话，而他对忍足嫌弃却含笑的回应也不过是一如既往的口是心非。

两人重新陷入床单的时候，窗外落下了又急又快的雨，所有后续的声音都淹没在了哗哗的雨声中。

“经费的事搞定了？”

谦也把装得满满当当的餐盘撂在桌子上，拉开椅子坐在了忍足对面。忍足没停下扒拉手头盖饭的动作，不置可否地点点下巴。

“我给你指的路没错吧，迹部一看就是个爽快人。”谦也的语气中染上得意，举着筷子在盘中几碟小菜间来回犹豫了会儿。看到忍足用眼神示意了下他面前那碟凉拌海藻，谦也愉快地下筷夹了一口往嘴里送，又囫囵吞枣地开口，“我看你最近心情不错，都有闲心来医院食堂解决午饭了。”

“总不能一天到晚吃泡面。”

“那倒是。”谦也嚼着菜含糊地笑笑，“不过别说，你以后干脆多找找迹部帮忙得了，省不少麻烦。”

忍足没有回答，思绪却在空中游离起来。谦也接下来关于今日病患的一溜吐槽和食堂周遭的嘈杂声混在一起，全模糊成了背景音。

忍足这几天心情确实破格得清爽。然而近来脱离日常轨道的事有点多，他一时也不明白究竟是因为解决了课题经费缺口卸下精神负担，还是因为空窗期过久和迹部滚了床单带来身体上的满足，又或者单纯是因为久违地进入了迹部的气场范围说上几句话这一简单的事实让人心生欣喜。

他甚至开始思考起谦也的话。长期死皮赖脸地把迹部当钱袋这种行为太有损自尊，心底也过意不去，但偶尔约出来小酌几杯叙叙旧貌似也未尝不可。迹部自带发光发热属性，总能给人带来生气，而他意外地不排斥这本应和他相去甚远的鲜活。

这种想法陌生而新鲜，这不像他。

忍足这么想着，从在食堂把餐盘端到回收传送带想到办公室里阅读整理病历和文献，从换上手术服在洗手池边机械化地消毒想到上举双手走进手术室。

直到他接过器械护士递来的手术刀在皮肤上划下第一道口子，熟悉的脏器跳动着映入眼帘，指尖传来手术器械冰凉的触感，忍足才恍然大悟，他和迹部早被时间的洪流推到了社会两端，他的生活如一潭死水，无论最近的意外激起多少涟漪，终会慢慢平复。他本便不该想这些。

倏地，心头的躁动被惯常的冷静取而代之。

只是忍足没有想到，迹部会再主动联系他。


	3. Chapter 3

迹部是一往无前主义者，这几天他却难得耽于记忆的犄角旮旯。关于忍足的回忆片段在高中卒业戛然而止，当年他们一个去英国留学，一个留东京读医大，越洋电话没想象中勤快，日程格子却永远比想象中满当。好不容易得闲的时候，反倒各自扭捏起来，联系也渐渐断了。

迹部不在乎这些细枝末节，不过是少了个能陪着自己讲心里话的对象，不碍事。生活在眼花缭乱的财务报表和装模作样的社交活动中继续，到再次听闻彼此近况的时候，竟都已成了所谓社会精英。

忍足是在这时候找上迹部的。老友有忙要帮，向来责任感膨胀的迹部自然是不会推脱的。尽管有被那什么蛊惑吧（虽然他大爷不会承认），但迹部并非正经在和忍足谈条件。忍足意料之外、情理之中的配合让他决定顺水推舟，反正双方都不吃亏。

和忍足春风一度后，迹部老想这茬，不仅想过程里他在他身上的起伏和低吟，也想夜半惊醒时后方伸来的手臂把他收进怀里，对方半梦半醒像是本能般轻声哄他，然后是一夜安眠。

这画面让他记起十几岁的时候，每个夜晚忍足如期而至的电话和少有的狼狈之际忍足借他的肩膀。

迹部坐在会馆的私人包厢里，脑海里回放着这些场景，身旁是几位有头有脸的少爷小姐，把酒言欢着。迹部是长大后才稍微明白，哪怕在他的立场上，身不由己的事也不是没有，上流社会的社交和家里安排的相亲，该去的还是得去，寒暄着维持表面功夫，毕竟没人和利益过不去。

迹部摇晃着高脚杯中的拉菲，时而心不在焉地抿几口。周围对话被他耳朵过滤出关键词，七零八落地飘过来。

——家父的手术在明原大学附属医院做的，很顺利，现在基本已经康复了。

——对，是忍足医生开的。虽然年轻，但技术是他们科室拔尖的，我们当时都权衡考虑过。

——是啊，这个年纪就坐到讲师的位置，未来升副教授想必也是指日可待的。

——净瞎说……再说，这种事怎么也得你情我愿不是。

——别开玩笑了，我可不是肉食系的，那边那位才是吧。

意味深长的目光纷纷投向迹部，他被拉回神，无所顾忌地挑了挑眉。对方戏谑地冲迹部举杯，状似埋怨道今天你可一直不在线，迹部一扬嘴角敷衍着，懒得挪动托着腮帮子的手。话题又迅速在调笑中转移至别处。

谈笑在继续，但迹部这回是彻底分了神。方才的对话提醒了他，虽不清楚忍足过去是否和别人有过类似交易，但只要想到未来尚存这种可能，他便按耐不住内心的烦躁。

从会馆出来迹部打算回公司，也奇怪，工作日非上下班高峰的路这趟出奇得堵，一连吃了几个红灯后，他猛地掉转方向盘往家开去。路开得通畅了，思路也跟着顺畅起来，莫名其妙浮现的独占欲作祟也好，扶持朋友的仗义疏财上头也罢，迹部的脑中闪现一个想法。

他旋即充分发挥急进的特点，摁下蓝牙耳机，一个电话把忍足拎来。

迹部家还是老样子，每个角落都被佣人擦拭得一尘不染。忍足坐在快赶上床宽的沙发里，比上回来轻车熟路。他脱掉外套、摘掉围巾，露出一脸的风尘仆仆。

“你从医院过来的？”迹部打量着忍足面容中的倦意。

“对啊。”忍足答，顿了顿又补上，“不过今天下午蹲门诊，没排手术，难得能准时下班。”

他的声线中能听出几分欣慰，迹部露出一脸嫌弃。又想起找人来的目的，决定单刀直入。

“你们那研究经费，每次挺麻烦的吧？”

“就那样吧。恰巧碰上金主来做手术倒好办，大多数时候还得靠自己周旋。”忍足抬头，看到迹部一副若有所思。他有些局促地揉揉头发，语气挺真诚，“上回，谢谢你。” 

迹部眉头锁得更紧了，忍足的目光随之有些闪烁。

“其实我可以长期赞助你。”

忍足闻言明显一愣。

“就是你现在想的那个意思。”迹部盯着他。

“当然，我没强迫你。”

一阵沉默横亘在屋内。

迹部没再作声，忍足的视线则在茶几上打转，他一半脸埋进了灯光的阴影里，看不出表情。不同以往，迹部选择做了那个先从中抽离的人。他起身，走到落地窗前，环抱肩望着下方车水马龙，神情复杂。

脑海中不合时宜地回响起了那位大小姐的声音——这种事怎么也得你情我愿不是。呸。

迹部扣在上臂的手指微微用力，骨节分明，他从没这么焦躁过。吊诡之处在于，不论忍足是答应，还是不答应，心里终归有哪处不畅快。这太奇怪了。

不知过了多久，迹部听到忍足从沙发里站起来的声音，他闭上眼睛。随便吧，他想。但接下来的脚步声确实不是往屋外远去，而是渐响地走近这边。

“迹部。”

忍足在迹部身后站定，哑着嗓子开口。迹部没有答应。

“小景。”

迹部的脸映在玻璃上，神色倏地有些游离。他转瞬被圈进了一个熟悉的怀抱，忍足的气息包裹着他。

好啊，忍足在他耳边压低声音说。

五味杂陈的心情碎进了后续的亲吻中。


	4. Chapter 4

在这个水深火热的社会里，与其说忍足医生是个独善其身的人，不如说他是个麻木不仁的人。诊疗、授课、科研、乃至人际，游刃有余地遵循游戏规则，忍足向来是各中高手。起码在外人眼中如此。

但他有个说来令人难以置信的爱好，读言情小说、看爱情电影，过程中会不由自主抹眼眶的那种。这和他平日严肃冷峻的形象反差太大，没有实感。大概一个人的细腻情绪是平衡的，一旦离开荧幕和书本，忍足的情感便变得抽离起来，打他手下过的生离死别那么多，他不会为不相干的生命掉一滴泪，对病人家属说的套话也早形成了条件反射。

他整个人是冷的，快凉透了。除了那次唯一的例外。

那是他第一次作为主治医生直接面临的患者去世。手术还算成功，术后观察期突发感染、病情急剧恶化，心电图的起伏渐微弱最终沦为一条直线，一切发生得太快，让人措手不及。

忍足靠着楼梯间的墙壁，他的睫毛浸出潮湿，这种情感反射让他感到始料未及的慌张。明明从小跟着父亲耳濡目染早该习惯的，可如此真实的近距离体验带出身体的本能，令人不安。

他突然听到近身的脚步声，他被惠里奈姐姐随后一声试探性的“小侑”怔住，他转身把脸埋进姐姐怀里，肩膀上下耸动。

——那是他当上医生后第一次也是最后一次哭。

“你要给304床的病人开刀？”

惠里奈倚在窗边翻阅着病历，状似随意地问了一句办公桌前伏案的忍足。忍足没有移开盯着电脑屏幕的视线，随口“嗯”了声。

“那个病人上了年纪吧，这种长时间开胸手术带来的高负荷……我听说之前已经准备让他转院了？”

“我仔细研究过他的病历，以他现在的状况，不开刀活不过半年。有缩短手术时间且行之有效的途径，我已经和教授充分商量过并取得手术同意了。”

“是吗。”惠里奈合上手中的文件夹，看了眼依旧敲打着键盘的忍足，“你有把握就行。”

“你放心，我有分寸。”

惠里奈勾起嘴角笑笑，遂向办公室门口走去。临跨出门前她意味深长地回头，“你最近……”她顿了顿，“好像有点不一样。”

忍足从垂着的刘海里抬起眼皮，“嗯？”

“嘛，不过也不是坏事。”她摆摆手，应声阖上的门隔开了背后沉思的忍足。

忍足将自己出卖（虽说这词听上去有点匪夷所思）给迹部一月有余，两人因各自工作忙碌，见面并不频繁。每晚电话粥还是要煲的，哄人睡觉的姿势和小时候也没多大差。若当真总结最近生活状态的话，忍足觉得挺充实的，或者挺有生气的。

他披着白大褂时多了几分执念，快赶上刚做研修医的时候，但也不太一样。如惠里奈所说，这不一定是坏事。

今天是和迹部约定见面的日子，忍足下班直接开去了迹部家。迹部大摇大摆地往忍足大腿上一枕，开始小憩。忍足把手插在人头发里轻轻顺着，旁观者视角看过来场面挺温馨。他边琢磨起和惠里奈提到的病人的事，闲着的另一只手下意识地在空中比划起来，像在模拟手术操作。

手一晃一晃的光影明显打扰了某位爷，迹部哼哼着睁开眼睛，略显不满又迷糊地往忍足腿上蹭。忍足用手背刮他脸颊，顺带抚平他微皱的眉头，嘴边扬起弧度。

“抱歉，吵到你了吗？”

迹部从前不大看到忍足笑，这些日子不论什么原因，忍足的面部表情确实柔和不少，迹部看他笑的次数比以前痛快。迹部觉得这笔投资没赔本，大概率是抄底进盘的，反弹回升指日可待，收益预估不错。

迹部捉住忍足悬在空中的手，拉到面前把玩，“你干嘛呢？手术室里没切够，啊嗯？”

忍足莞尔，“在想一台要做的手术，不自觉就……”

“很麻烦吗？”

“有点儿……其实也还行。”忍足收起下巴，“主要是执意揽下的，不允许失误。”

“噢？失败了就不动声色打压你、甚至找个借口撵你走的那种？”迹部撑起身子，忍足自然地屈一条膝盖给他提供依靠的支点，随后接收到了迹部投来饶有兴致的目光，“不像你会做的事啊。”

忍足觉得最近被类似评价有点多，腹诽着是不是该自我反思下。当然，一闪而过的念头，没什么真情实感。

“那你觉得我是怎样的人设？”

“冷漠无情，城府心机。”迹部不假思索地嘴不饶人，越说越起劲，满脸一本正经。

“我有点委屈。”

忍足在迹部颈窝哈的气让他感到有点痒，不禁瑟缩了下。迹部最受不得忍足跟他撒娇，这让他完全丧失主动权，毫无招架之力，简直像养了个祸害。他决定出其不意讨还回来。

“喂。”迹部钳住忍足下巴，把他脑袋扭过来面向自己，忍足一愣的反应让他颇为满意。他接着用毋庸置疑的口吻命令道，“把年底的假期腾出来，陪我去欧洲度趟假。”


	5. Chapter 5

迹部从小对圣诞节没太多实感，父母照旧不见踪影，节日气氛只存在于家中流光溢彩的灯饰。更多时候，他对堆积如山的礼物盒视而不见，摘下枚圣诞树上的铃铛系自家金毛脖子上，丢出去个网球，金毛撒着欢一路叮当响地衔回来，又丢出去。贴着脸蹭的毛又柔又软，背后依稀能捕捉到管家慈爱的面容。

对于圣诞集市，迹部向来是嗤之以鼻的。没想到这次捎回个大龄儿童，死皮赖脸上赶着拉他去凑热闹。看到对方脸上难得浮现的期待，迹部非常鄙夷地发现自己说不出拒绝。

十二月的尾巴没想象中天寒地冻，也可能是五彩缤纷的节庆装饰让人产生了温暖的错觉。复古的小木屋排列得整整齐齐，老掉牙的圣诞歌曲循环播放快让耳朵起茧。街口买杯热可可暖手，漫无目的地在人流中穿梭。

忍足跟在迹部身旁，羊绒围巾围两圈，一身深色排扣毛呢大衣。先前的手术很成功，病人家属感恩戴德，使劲地握他手说谢谢，教授不苟言笑听他汇报，显然对他手头的研究进度和其他的显贵病患更感兴趣。忍足面无表情地例行这些事宜，同时处理完年末待办事项，最后在谦也的目瞪口呆和“你竟然要去度假？！”的嚷嚷中拖着行李箱出门，转身上了迹部的私人飞机，大半个地球的距离不过睡一觉的时间。

溜达进一家店铺，琳琅满目的手工木艺制品摆满各个角落，暖黄色的灯光打下来衬得挺温馨。忍足认真浏览，转头发现迹部盯着个小狗木雕挂件发愣。他推推眼镜，走过去。

“你喜欢这个？”

迹部的脸转了个方向，揣着兜往旁边挪两步，“……怎么可能。”

迹部八岁的时候，真情切意地明白了狗的寿命不比人类这一事实。他把自己锁屋里呆了一天，出来时鼓着张尚为肉团子的脸，信誓旦旦地宣称不再养狗了。方才的挂件让他想起许多年前的金毛，项圈处还巧合地雕了枚铃铛。他只是有些恍神。

“看够了？看够走了啊。”小屋内空间不大，几步就到头。迹部回身，大步往屋外跨，若有所思的忍足忙不迭跟上。

集市逛到底，街边靠着栏杆歇脚，叫卖声、祝福声、嬉闹声全都隐在身后。迹部掏出手机，准备联络司机位置。

忍足拦下迹部的手，一脸神神秘秘，“你先闭上眼睛。”

迹部挑眉，“你干嘛？”

“我送你件礼物。”

迹部嘴角有些抽搐，忍足或许会应景之下浪漫主义上火装疯卖傻，他大爷不会。但忍足望来的眼神蛮真诚，没有戏谑的意思。僵持了半晌，迹部咽下到嘴边的嫌弃，不情不愿地闭上眼睛，不忘警告说如果忍足敢做出任何丢人现眼的举动，他立马把人连夜打包丢回日本。

忍足喉咙口低笑的声音挺好听，迹部不留情地伸腿踹他。终于在迹部耐心殆尽的临界点，他的手被忍足抬起，随之塞进掌心的小玩意儿硬邦邦的。握紧捏捏，形状竟有些熟悉。

他猛地睁眼，映入眼帘的可不正是先前那个小狗挂件。瞳孔微妙地放大，转瞬明白了某人前面莫名消失好一会儿的原因。

“圣诞快乐。”

下一瞬忍足放大的脸出现在面前，他弯起眼睛，头发末梢染上夜空里的星星点点。迹部瞪忍足，然而无奈发现冷嘲热讽的嘴硬一句都出不了口。他轻哼一声，把挂件丢兜里。

“算了，本大爷就勉为其难地收下了。”

假期拉到头，工作安排出现在日程表转角，私人温泉享受最后的忙里偷闲。过去几天两人过得很愉快，迹部也敏锐察觉到身边人前所未有的开心，他感到没来由的欣慰。但同时心中一隅的困惑却更深一层。

打从一开始忍足时隔多年为了经费找上他，再到彼此发展至如今一言难尽的关系，迹部心头的某些疙瘩始终没解开。坦白说，迹部想了解忍足的真实想法，尤其是他的难处。面对忍足这样擅长隐藏心绪的人，这太困难，迹部也少见得缺乏把握，小时候为了循循善诱忍足讲几句真心话他就得费不少劲。可沉默永远不会是长久之计。

温泉里缭绕的水汽招呼在脸上，蒸出汗珠，和空气里温度的凉爽形成反差。迹部瞥了眼旁边一直没作声的忍足，夹着试探，有些小心翼翼地开口。 

“这几天看你的样子，像是很想有个伴，为什么到现在还是孤身一人？”

尚未开始的对话陷入半晌沉默。忍足的眼神在夜色里一黯，没有焦点地晃了会儿。

“被你包养其实挺好的。”

忍足没有正面答复，迹部也没有继续侧面绕弯子的把戏。他的嘴唇抿成一条线，“为什么要借我的力？你以前不是这样的人。”

“你是这样想的吗？”忍足往水下沉几寸，湿漉漉的头发服帖着脖子。四周的雾气把头顶的夜空变模糊，隐隐约约能看到飘过的厚重云层遮挡住了月亮。

“可能人是会变的吧。不知不觉的时候，早就面目全非了。”他苦笑道。

迹部眯起眼睛，“你不喜欢那些想和你怎样的人，甚至连社交都不喜欢。”他用的句式是无可厚非的肯定句。

“说实话，我也很惊讶。先前为了经费来找你，再到我们走到现在这步。”

“不是经费，你就不会再来找我了吗？”

“不是这样的。”这次忍足只用了半秒反应，回答小声却坚定。但这种单薄的词组搭配听着就没什么说服力。

两人都在又一轮的沉默中沉吟了会儿。忍足交叉十指托起下巴，像在沉思，迹部倒是看似清爽地在一旁，反正想说的话都撂那儿了，他有耐心等。

“其实我有时候挺怕的，怕自己什么时候彻底同化成周围人的样子。”忍足终于垂着眼睛重新开口。

方方面面都有着身不由己的事，哪怕以自己的方式貌似得心应手地妥善应付，心却难免越来越疲累，像块寻求依赖却不得其所的浮木，最终只能巧妙地用表面的麻木来掩饰。

“以前冰帝的大家都最信你。只要你在，我们就有信心”忍足的声线说着说着竟有些温暖，“从国中到现在，你从来没变过。我真的很高兴。”

他依旧洋溢着生命力，感染着四周，让人愿意死心塌地追随。就如许多年前一样，他像束光照进他一成不变的生活，让他跌进那个好久不见的春天。

“所以，景吾。”忍足转过头，锁住迹部的视线，“我说的谢谢，都是认真的。”

迹部在忍足的话里面找到难得的情真意切。他视线稍偏移，钻出云层缝隙的月光在一池水中徘徊。他又望回忍足，没了往日平光镜的阻隔，那双细长好看的凤眼显得特别干净。他突然感到些许宽慰，或者说是踏实。

片刻迟疑后他回，你以后有什么想说的，可以和我说。

当然，不想说的也不用说。他想了想，又补上句。


	6. Chapter 6

悠长假期回来，任谁都难能免俗地懈怠。端杯黑咖啡撑开眼皮，指节在桌面上无意识地敲打，应付着屏幕上的曲线和数字，但社交场合又是另外一码事。纵使平日再享受万众瞩目，假期综合症和少爷脾气上脑，只想打个响指让周围所有人噤声。掌控范围之内的自然全从日程上划去，但碰上自家老爷子钦点的，真没辙，只好不着边地说起场面上的漂亮话。

迹部披着一身烦躁和倦意回到家时已是晚上接近十点。他没好气地带上门，将晦暗天色挡在屋外。他脱掉外套，一把扔到玄关的衣帽架上，松了松领口，闷热。

屋内静悄悄，不像有人，却放大各种平时不经意的声音，灌进耳朵里。自己踩在地板上的脚步声，刮在玻璃窗上的呼呼风声，暖气里淌动的哗哗水声，还有不知名状的窸窸窣窣声。

今晚迹部约了忍足见面，但饭局却意外得拖沓。分针在手表面转了一圈又一圈，约定的时间早被甩在后头，迹部没指望忍足还等着他。他在黑暗中摸索到墙壁上的开关，客厅瞬间变得明亮，私人空间的宽敞的确有益平复焦躁。

视线散漫地转了一圈，忽然留意到侧边沙发光线阴影里的人，他一怔。

老实说，忍足的姿势有点诡异。他整个人软在沙发里，半边身子呈三十度角歪向一侧，头勉勉强强在靠背上找到支点，但依旧看上去摇摇欲坠。

迹部放缓步子走过去，犹豫着抬起手，理了理忍足杂乱的碎发，分辨出了一张笼满疲惫不堪的脸。丢在一旁的外套散发出刺鼻的消毒水味，因为距离的拉近变清晰，眉头不自觉地微皱，左右着忍足是刚下手术台赶过来的。

光线也好，异动也罢，这些动静已足够让睡得不是太深太舒服的人醒来。隔着玻璃镜片，忍足睁开一双没多大精神的眼睛，神志有些模糊，“抱歉……前面太困了，不小心靠沙发就睡着了。”

迹部摇摇头，“你累就直接回家，还来这做什么。”

“不来，我怕你不要我了啊。”

忍足稍微上提嘴角，然而迹部并不很希望从这句话中听出什么情真意切，他扬眉。

“行啊，还能贫。真困装困？”

忍足刚想回话，又不适时宜地打起哈欠。迹部懒得再跟他对付，赶忙堵上他的嘴，“你省省，我不和意识不清的人对话。”

忍足果真没有再出声，垂着颗脑袋杵在那儿。迹部只觉得眼前人看上去格外累，无奈叹气。他架起忍足，拖进浴室，反手拧开莲蓬头，洒下的淋浴带来凉爽划过皮肤，洗澡能解乏。一系列动作连贯又反常——从小到大，这位爷哪儿是会主动伺候别人的人——迹部自嘲地笑笑。

忍足是真没什么意识，任由摆布，好几次跌个踉跄，直挺挺地往迹部身上撞，挣扎着维持重心。迹部拍拍他的脸，又哄又威胁他不许睡着，否则把他撂这儿不管了。忍足扶着迹部肩膀作支撑，总算没彻底迷糊过去。

流水声渐稀疏，两人一前一后跨出淋浴间。毛巾往身上裹几下挂着的水珠便干，胡乱给套上件衣服，连推带搡把人塞进卧室的床里。正欲起身，被窝里伸出一只手软绵绵地拽住他胳膊。

“你别走。”忍足的声音小到像在喃喃自语，“我一个人不习惯睡这么大的床。”

迹部把自己的手搭在忍足的手上，试探着往下移，对方的五指下意识地收紧，释放出恳求的信号，迹部踌躇了会儿，最终没有再推开。他于是把自己也摔进被窝里，他想，不要和神志恍惚的人计较。他少见得极具耐心。

忍足侧过身，小心地攥住迹部的衣角。临睡前他眯着眼叹了口气，缠绵悱恻。

“你是我这辈子唯一想过依赖的人。”

迹部愣住了，他在一片昏暗中转头，身旁忍足的呼吸已经变匀整，窗外的月光悄无声息地钻进来爬在他疲倦的脸上，他睡得平静，像找到安全感。

迹部被一阵突如其来的难过淹没。

忍足总是这样，手往兜里一揣，不松不紧地穿行在每一场比赛的胜利和失败中，分别和重逢也一样，不多一丝一毫的热烈。他太狡猾，明明擅作主张占据了你身边某个特殊的位置，却又让你看不真切。多少次，他们的对话在忍足的语焉不详中草草收尾。他们之间不存在刨根问底，只有心照不宣。

许多年前，在那个轰隆作响的机场，他如果对他说这句话，那么他会不顾一切拼了命也要把他留在身边。可他没有，他站在人流里，手挥过额前和他再见。回忆同他告别，又在时间里褪色。他现在才说，他现在终于说，却是处于意识不清醒的状态。

迹部的手抚过忍足的头发，然后是眉骨、眼睛、鼻梁，最后停留在唇边。他想了解他内心深处的真实，他想把他从自我保护的壳里揪出来，刨去他外表伪装的冷漠，用自己捂热他，让他活过来。


	7. Chapter 7

迹部每天自然醒的时间早，生物钟比床头闹钟好使。大多数时候，他没有赖床的习惯，熟练地起床、晨练、冲澡、早饭，紧凑而悠闲地开始新的一天。但和忍足睡一起时迹部又是另一种样子，身体似乎更放松些，反倒不大做那个先醒的对象，甚至一反常态地纵容起在被窝里磨蹭的时间，还意外得不反感。

唇边传来柔软的触感，头发被一下一下轻轻顺着，很舒服。迹部在早晨暖洋洋的阳光里睡眼惺忪，忍足放大的脸闯进上方的视线里。估计刚刚是被这人吻醒的。

“谢谢你昨天半夜里还对我那么好。”

忍足的面部线条恢复了往日的硬朗，眼神和语气倒是很认真。迹部摸摸后脑勺，更新了下大脑硬盘，暗自琢磨了会儿忍足是不是带有类似狼人满月夜变身的属性，白天晚上两个样。

“没事。”迹部从床单里支起身子，往后面枕头靠了靠，找到舒服的姿势，“看你最近好像挺累的啊。”

忍足若无其事地一耸肩，“我没什么？倒是看你没精打采的，昨晚到底是怎样的应酬把你弄成这个样子。”

“……有位大小姐装腔作势的。有些事不是她们家老爷子不成，还得稍微应付下。”

被迫回忆起昨晚的觥筹交错，迹部不禁皱起眉头，并不准备告诉忍足这位大小姐就是东京都知事家千金这个政商跨界新名媛，就算他家富可敌国也得对她礼让三分，下一秒他在忍足的眼中发现戏谑。

“没事，你这回再被嫌弃也没事。反正也还有我陪着，不空。” 

“你说谁被嫌弃？”迹部不客气地瞪他，“还想不想在本大爷床上呆了，啊嗯？”他努力忽略着一只伸进被子里冰自己半拉屁股还不老实并且有进行某些暗示之嫌的爪子。

忍足咧开嘴笑，一只手把迹部拉到面前扎实地亲了一口脸。他随后利索地跳下床换好衣服，三步并两步逃出去上班了。

迹部盘起腿，坐在被窝里冲忍足开溜的方向干瞪眼。和忍足这种男人厮混在一起，真挺劳心费力的，一不留神就尺尺后退被连下几城，吃亏。当然，失掉的便宜以后都要占回来。

迹部自诩大人大量，姑且不和忍足计较，换上西装革履又是一脸得意洋洋的老板样子。办公室里五花八门的文件和会议来回泡一轮，一天的工作就这么晃悠过去。

司机毕恭毕敬地和迹部鞠躬道辛苦，发动机的轰鸣声和飞扬的尘土一起逐渐远去。在本不是和忍足约定见面的日子里，握上的家门把手却出乎所料地残留着余温，一阵饭菜的香味紧跟着从屋内飘出来，直往鼻子里窜。

跨进客厅，忍足郑重其事地坐在一桌丰盛佳肴后面。迹部正狐疑这位老狐狸的葫芦里又卖什么药，对方已经装模作样地摆出一副沉痛脸。

“我本以为只有我们这些小市民才迫于生计卖自己，岂料你这个大少爷也难逃此劫。”忍足拿起早准备在一旁的酒，给玻璃杯斟满后往迹部手里一塞，“不说了，来来来。”

迹部摇晃着杯中的琥珀色液体——他的人生信条是及时行乐，凡事享受为先——脖子向后仰起，杯中的酒沉下去大半。他顺势拉开椅子坐下，端副碗筷直接扒起饭来。忍足做饭确实有一套，对某位爷口味偏好上的把握更是门儿清。

这顿饭迹部吃得比平时香，扒着扒着他忽然想起些耿耿于怀的事。

“你们这些小市民，卖自己卖的挺熟练啊？”

忍足淡定地抿了口酒，“卖给男人是头一次。”

“噢。有什么不一样的感想么？”

“还是卖给你这个男人好。”

迹部悠悠地嚼着菜，从齿缝里挤出一声理所当然的“哼”。

“不过，跟女人我不能叫严格意义上的卖了身，顶多是正经恋爱。”忍足往迹部碗里夹了把桌那头的菜，语气边真诚起来，“而且你对我这么好，会让我忘了自己是在卖啊。”

“本大爷不是一直对你很好么？大惊小怪。”迹部明显心情转晴，开启了大爷模式，十分愉快又故作一脸嫌弃地看着忍足，“这么说你没正经卖过啊，啧。”

“我们这种一天忙到晚的小医生，哪有时间像大爷您那样阅人无数？我伺候得难道不够好？”

挥开忍足和自己伸往同一个方向的筷子，迹部咕哝说凑活吧。

“可是啊。”忍足突然停下手中的动作，单手托起腮帮子，“出席一些酒会和她们谈笑风声获取我想要的，你说算不算变相卖呢？还是很狡猾地用无料试用套牢对方的那种。”

忍足跟着轻声叹了口气。迹部盯着他思忖的脸，觉得一顿饭的旁敲侧击迂回曲折好容易才听到句真心话。他用指尖扣着碗边敲了几下。

“你以后不想去的应酬都别去了，你想要的我能办到的，都给你。”

忍足眨眨眼睛，眼睫有些发潮，“我怎么不早卖给你呢？”话音刚落，估摸这话听上去还挺欠的，他腆着脸揉揉头发。

迹部摆摆手说，你也知道啊。忍足忙不迭又盛一碗汤给他递去。

饭桌上的碗筷声代替了说话声，交错叠起，再渐渐小下去。末了，迹部“咚”的一声放下手中见底的碗，像终于完成什么思考似地抬起眼皮。

“你以后，晚上不值班的时候。”他朝忍足扬起眉毛，“都过来住吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

迹部成为社会人后搬出了本家自立门户，佣人只是定期来打扫，日常一个人住得比以前自在。忍足动作挺麻利，迹部下命令没两天，他便轻轻松松挎了个包，拎着屈指可数几件应季的衣服搬过来了。

迹部一脸鄙夷地打量了半天忍足的全部行头，款式朴素单一，描绘出男人粗糙的生活状态。他毫不犹豫地把衣服全掇进衣柜深处，心说真行，多好一衣服架子就这么被埋汰了。

隔几天忍足再拉开衣柜门，视线所及范围内全换上了一排陌生的私服，面料到裁剪无不释放着高端定制的讯号。他疑惑地翻箱倒柜好一会儿，迹部端着杯正升热气的咖啡从后面路过，悠哉悠哉地飘来句这都根据你身型定做的，以后少在外面丢本大爷的人。忍足扶额开启了穿搭被更新换代的第一步。

其实当真仔细回忆起来，这画面倒有几分似曾相识。小时候迹部就喜欢打扮忍足，虽没现在直接丢款男士香水命令人用上这么明目张胆，但时不时往忍足手里强硬塞些衣服饰物也是少不了的。他还喜欢带忍足出入各类高雅情操的场合，画展戏剧音乐会挨个转，让忍足的情怀生生被熏陶上了几个档次。

现在想来，这简直就像是在有预谋地往其所好方面培养相好啊。忍足反手拍拍自己的脸，把这口槽咽回肚子。

忍足医生住进来没几周，赶上要死要活的论文期，每天下班回来草草吃过饭就钻书房，扎进文献和数据里和论文角斗到昏天地暗。迹部知道他这个关头恨不能彻底闭关，便有意无意地滞留在公司自愿加班两个小时左右再跑步回来。

他光一双一进门就用冲洗干净过白得发光的脚踏在实木地板上，享受着这种彻底解放天性的时刻，眼神隔着书房门留的缝一个劲往里面瞟，隐约看到男人露出一丝不苟又生无可恋的表情，敲击键盘的动作倒是没断过。

正窃喜间目光不由自主地又游移到男人的后颈，被百元店买来的家居服露了个十之七八，在因一天的汗水而略成束显得疏减的发尾下若隐若现，便越想越歪地开始琢磨前天晚上自己的两条腿被各种折腾是不是到了该加倍奉还的时候，之后又一秒由半泽直树联想到了明天得和真正的支行长约个早餐把事情定下来。

忍足把脸枕在手背上，盯着电脑屏幕上挤在一起的十几个窗口，点开一个，高亮出关键信息，又点开下一个。电脑上盖被人从后面嗒嗒嗒敲几下，抬起头来撞见迹部似笑非笑地坐在对面，也不知道什么时候晃悠进来的。

迹部冲他勾勾手指，“看你这么可怜，给你零花钱好不好？”

忍足还沉浸在方才的图表里，发懵地点点头，半秒思考后想到什么，苦着张脸，“我现在也没空花钱买东西啊。”

“那你现在想吃什么吗？”

“我就想喝点水。”这大实话，忍足进来后一直没空出去倒水，是真渴。

迹部沉思了会儿，转身跨几步出去了。忍足愣着又动动鼠标，忽然反应过来自己刚才多么不识好歹，一不领情二还意图使唤人大爷，琢磨着待会迹部回来好好感激涕零一番。然而厨房里叮铃哐啷不消停，好久也没等到迹部，忍足觉得大约是自作多情了，还是把手头这段写完自己出去倒水。

闭目养神，突然一阵香气爬上鼻翼，忍不住多吸几下。睁开眼面前端端正正地摆着一碗汤，主料像是家里冰箱藏的金枪鱼罐头，撒了蛋花和葱，有模有样。

“你不是渴吗？”迹部扭着头，貌似别扭地把汤往忍足方向推推。

忍足诚惶诚恐，迹部少爷亲自下厨，这待遇有点高过头了。在迹部不耐烦又期待的目光催促下，忍足小心地端起汤尝一口——除了稍咸之外，超出预期得好喝——况且他真的太渴了，没几下便吸干净了，不忘含含糊糊地说谢谢。

行为比语言管用。迹部把先前笨手笨脚做汤时好几处挫红的手收兜里，厨房里的狼藉和废掉的食材全被抛到了脑后（明天再找佣人过来收拾就成），心满意足地又挪了出去。

忍足继续坐在书桌前，迹部在外头客厅的跑步机上跑步，脚步声和键盘声掺在一起，自成一种节奏。等忍足合上电脑走出去的时候，迹部也从跑步机上下来。他跑得满头大汗，毛巾挂在他脖子上。他朝忍足翘起下巴，“哟，你今天的量写完了？”

忍足随口应付着，下一瞬他接到迹部丢来的命令，“看在你写论文的份上，你今晚就先只跑个十公里好了。”

忍足脑子还没转过来，迹部已经笃悠悠地走来，煞有介事地往他身上用力拧一把，“忍足医生，你这多久没锻炼了？要是你不好用，马上踹了啊。”

跑步机上重新响起了声音，这回是被迹部威胁上去的忍足，他先热身，然后慢慢加速，迹部则在一旁的沙发上翻着财经杂志看。渐规律的跑步声中，忍足回忆起了小时候夏天的集训，低血压的他被这位部长操练支配的恐惧。

身体素质底子在，但毕竟一晚上的脑力体力劳动折腾，离开跑步机的时候，忍足精疲力竭。他匆匆冲了个澡，爬进被窝倒头就睡，胳膊倒是乖巧地伸一只出来搭在迹部肩上。

迹部侧个身，悄悄观察身边人熟睡的样子——呼吸平稳，面容疲惫却安详。不知怎地，他想起了周末回本家和家里老爷子吃饭时的画面。

他爸不知道哪儿听来的风声，饭桌上劝诫他收敛行为。迹部心说自己还没怎么宣示对忍足的所有权，嚼舌根的速度倒挺快，转念一想这样也免了之后别人再觊觎，省事。他嘴上满不在乎地和老爷子对付起来。

他爸敲着筷子说，人再有才能想出这条歪道的，你还是远着点好。

迹部不甘示弱地回，是我主动要潜的他。他顿了顿接着说，因为十来年前我就想潜了。他那一脸丧我不舒服，如果潜他能给他找点乐子，旁人难听话爱说说去。

老爷子被迹部唬得一愣愣的，无可奈何地挥手让他注意分寸，话题又转移回公司。

迹部躺在忍足怀里，回放着这段对话。无论过去还是现在，每当看到忍足郁郁不快的神情，迹部心里也跟着不畅快甚至难过，共情强烈。可一直以来的相处中，他进忍足就退，他看不分明，更不曾轻举妄动打破某些微妙的平衡。

那个晚上例外，那天忍足有些怯怯地拽着他，和他念几句真心话。他说，这辈子他只想过依赖他。迹部为此恍惚了几天，心里沉甸甸的，有些东西呼之欲出。饭桌上回他爸的话脱口而出的时候，迹部自己都惊讶。借着这番本能的言辞，他才终于彻底明白多年来这份不自觉想要对方好的心意。

当下的话，不论什么方式，只要能把这人留在身边，每天看到他开开心心的，就够了。被袭来的睡意淹没前，迹部如此想。


	9. Chapter 9

一言以蔽之，迹部对于忍足有种奇特的占有欲，追根溯源可以到小时候。他是我的、只有我能看到他的某些方面，等回过神来时，种种想法早已在心里酝酿发芽，公众场合的行为中又表现了个八九不离十，只差恨不得给这位天才贴上私有物的标签以宣示所有权。

棋逢对手的第一次球场相遇时，对这位戴着眼镜说着奇怪口音的少年，迹部只觉得他的脸蛮干净斯文，五官也精致，就是表情不大丰富。酣畅淋漓的一场比赛后，对方握上来的手挺真诚，他暂且接受了这款扑克脸的人设。

后来一个偶然的机会，迹部私底下头回撞见忍足笑，具体的前因后果记不大清，倒是怎么都忘不了视觉画面的冲击——阳光拢住忍足的脸，忍足朝他弯起眼睛、嘴角上扬，两边脸颊各嵌一个不深不浅的酒窝。他的神情透出和平日截然不同的温暖。

这个家伙，原来还可以露出这种表情啊。迹部盯着忍足愣几秒，有几分呆住的意味，还难得顾不上掩饰。想再看一次，想再看更多。

再后来是怎么个情形，似乎是不经意间被这人轻而易举看了个穿，自大也好，别扭也罢，全都被收进了那双玻璃镜片后的眼睛里，知晓自己什么时候是在嘴硬、什么时候是想被顺毛，又每次恰到好处地出现，直至这种陪伴成习惯。大概由此渐渐地，萌生了对忍足的占有欲。

“我看你呀，就和个小孩子似的。” 终于有次，忍足忍不住对着又一次不自觉冒孩子气的迹部吐槽，他下意识跟着抬起的手却在空中停滞了会儿，好久才摸回鼻梁上的眼镜推推。得到的后续回应自然是迹部丢来的一副不屑的眼刀。

迹部坐在床头的这侧，聚精会神敲打着手机，脑海里时而闪回这些过去的回忆。忍足坐在床头的另一侧，专心致志翻阅着专业书籍，笔在书页上划出重点。

“喂，你看。本大爷变成排行榜第一了！”

放大的手机屏幕凑到鼻尖前，忍足无可奈何地看向不知何时挪过来的迹部，恍然大悟他先前根本不是在用手机做什么正事。迹部最近迷上款傻瓜手机游戏，游戏内容是在一个个大小形状各异的箱子上跳来跳去，好友间会进行积分排名。迹部乐此不疲，一本正经地往里头搭上整个周末。

“你就为这个玩了一天手机？”忍足抬起嘴角，伸手熟练地摸摸迹部的头，“像个小孩子一样。”

这场景让迹部突然有些熟悉，和记忆里的某个画面微妙地重合。……所以那时，这人其实是想做这个动作吗？他也没功夫细琢磨，依然一脸得意地望向忍足，像得了乖的小朋友讨赏一般。

无论什么时候，对于这位爷捧着总没错。忍足把书和手机搁到一边，翻身趴到迹部上方，细细碎碎的吻随之落下来。他顺着身下人的意开始想方设法地夸他，对方明显被哄得心满意足。两人的身躯在敞亮的屋子里自然而然地纠缠起来。

事后的空气里总浸透着懒洋洋的气息，面对面躺着不想动，本又是周末值得进一步虚度的夜晚，闲来无事便谈几句心。

忍足斜枕着脸，一边玩迹部垂在额前的头发一边好奇地发问，“小景，你为什么到现在还是孤身一人呢？”

“没找到合适的，总各种谈不拢。最近谈崩的那个床上不和谐。”迹部不假思索地回。片刻思忖后，他睁开先前合一起歇息的眼皮，意味深长地挑眉，“不过说到这个，我那时候还认真地想过要不要泡了你算了。”

忍足对这个补充回答有点措手不及，搭在迹部头发上的手停了动作，好容易才回过神来。

“那你当时怎么没下手？”

“当时谁都以为你笔直，不要告诉我你自己忘了，啊嗯？”

忍足打开记忆匣子搜索起来，这些年没什么时间和精力谈恋爱，也就再早些日子交往过一个其他科室的女医生，过程不顺利，最后还成了被甩的那方，郁闷了挺久，不是什么很好的回忆。

忍足托起下巴，小声嘀咕说，“这样啊……早知道当时不谈恋爱坐等被撩就好了。”

迹部鄙夷地注视这人，“这就是你当年被分手后，两个月一脸生无可恋的里子？啧。”

这话不假，那时好不容易谈回恋爱却不得善终的忍足受得打击不小，成天沉着张脸，连谦也都嫌弃地使劲儿远着他。但事到如今，忍足倒选择性失忆，他一脸耿直地答，“当时以为这样下去自己注孤生，没想到有人在暗地里观察要不要投资我啊。”

迹部懒得和他没正经地摆活，眯起眼睛不再理他。他当然也没打算让他知道，那时眼睁睁看着忍足认真喜欢上别人，自己内心有多不好受。迹部把半边脸压进枕头里。

那厢忍足又想到什么，悄悄问说，咦，你怎么对我当时情况了解那么清楚？迹部漫不经心地白他一眼回，那时候我不是想泡你么。

怪不得当初来找你时被看得浑身发毛。忍足默默在心里槽一句，面上又卖起乖来，“那你现在泡到了，有什么感想吗？”

“虽然一脸丧，但看在好看且也好用的份儿上就这样吧。”

忍足笑起来，凑近迹部亲几口，咬着人耳垂轻声一句，“对不起。”

房间里的空气又燥热起来，迹部一歪头正好吻回去。周末的晚上确实是得好好利用。他们的手臂重新紧密交叠，交换流动的体温；他们贪婪地汲取彼此的气息，确实确认彼此的存在。然而心中一隅响起微弱的声音，这是又要陷进去了吗？

不能再更接近的距离，甜美到不可思议的现在，让人几乎忘记了这段关系的本质。无所谓形式，想把他留在身边、想陪伴在他身边，只要能和对方继续这样在一起就好，简单纯粹的想法，在或真实或幻象中麻痹。


	10. Chapter 10

“忍足医生，打扰了。教授找您过去他办公室一趟。”

忍足从办公桌上堆叠的病历和文献中抬起头，新轮转到科室的研修医笔挺地站在门外。忍足拢拢桌面上的资料，朝门口点点下巴说我马上过去。

从忍足办公室到教授办公室要经过医院的护理部，想到下周手术更换器械护士的事宜，忍足顺道拐了进去，迎面恰巧撞见走廊上三个得闲的小护士凑在栏杆边窃窃私语。听到靠近的脚步声其中一位条件反射地回头，捕捉到忍足的身影后却一副大惊失色的样子，极力掩饰快拧到一块的面部表情，背到身后的手像是狠狠推了一把同伴。

“忍足医生好。”她迅速弯下的身子较一般的问候更低些，两手略显局促地扯着上衣下摆。背后转过身来的两位同样花容失色，在分辨出情形后忙不送跟上。

忍足瞥了一眼，三位护士的脑袋一个比一个垂得低，好像刻意避免和自己目光接触似的。他收回视线，不紧不慢地走到前方护士长的位置交代完安排，立马匆匆离开了这块是非之地，继续往教授的坐标移动。

然而行进中放空的大脑还是忍不住琢磨起方才的画面——应该不是错觉，近来医院里关于自己的议论似乎有意义不明超出正常范围的发酵，再联想到前些日子偶遇谦也时对方一脸忧心忡忡却欲言又止的样子，忍足对于闲言碎语的内容能猜出个大概。不过比起担忧自己的明哲保身，他更希望迹部那边不要有同样的流言造成困扰就好。

教授办公室没再走几步就到，房间还是那派威严肃穆的老样子，让人一跨进来就不自觉神经紧绷。四周的书架上层层叠叠摆满了书籍和荣誉证书，会客厅中央鱼缸里的热带鱼倒是轻松自在地穿梭在水草间。

忍足恭敬地向教授鞠一躬，翻开带来的资料夹例行公事地汇报起研究进度。教授面无表情地坐在办公桌后面，双手交叉支起下巴，半认真半敷衍地听着。

“……以及，之前投的国际会议已经收到参会邀请了，演讲顺利的话，论文后续被期刊正式接收应该不会有太大问题。”

“你注意跟进就好。”

忍足礼貌性地欠身，“我明白。那没什么别的事的话，我就先告辞了。”

但他旋即被教授的手势示意留步，随后接到教授向他投来玩味的目光。

“忍足，你还没有女朋友吧？”

“没有。”忍足一愣，如实摇摇头。

“医生啊，就是工作太忙，没空考虑个人问题。你们年轻人不都喜欢参加什么联谊会吗？那种场合遇到的对象，又能有几个合适的。”教授边说边站起身，绕过忍足走到后面的鱼缸前，饶有兴致地观察起里面追逐嬉戏的鱼儿们。他抬起指节轻轻敲打鱼缸玻璃，动静惊跑了游在附近的几条鱼，“就和我这些鱼差不多，选择空间太小。”

忍足心头涌现出一丝不好的预感，他头一回在教授面前有些举棋不定。他抿着嘴唇勉强应和，“……您说得对。”

“我们家久美子也是到了适婚的年纪，但她一天到晚在家里，接触不到几个外面的男性，我正愁着呢。”教授往旁边踱几步，继续悠悠地说道，“要不等你忙完这阵，找个机会见一面如何。”

他回头投来的视线和忍足僵硬的视线在空中无声地接触。

“忍足，你知道我是很看重你并有心想要提拔你的。论文那块你加快进度，记得及时和我反馈。”教授勾起嘴角，接着又一摆手，“你先回去忙吧，我之后再和你联系。”

忍足机械化地回礼，回身走出办公室的步调比平时紊乱。他站在空荡荡的过道里，走廊尽头渐进的昏暗突然让人分外焦灼。他第一次有些茫然地迈不出步子，贴着裤缝的掌心不知何时沁出了汗。

即使在以冷静作为准入条件的外科，忍足也向来凭借沉着闻名。手术中第二助手失手伤及病患大动脉的时候他没慌，他镇定地指挥吸血，从容地用止血钳稳定出血情况，并呵斥一旁惊慌失措的助手归位；手术台上病患心脏停跳时他也没慌，他利用脑死亡前的最后四分钟，熟练地缝合完毕所有大出血点，病患恢复心跳、血压安定。

但他现在慌了，这慌张来得莫名其妙，更来得荒诞可笑。他甚至无暇分神思考如何应付教授的暗示，因为脑海里早已被一个细想不可理喻的问题占据——他和迹部怎么办？

所以一直以来，在这段一言难尽的关系中，他究竟在奢求些什么？

迹部像往常一样枕在忍足的大腿上，耳朵夹着无线耳机收听财经新闻，时不时抬手随意把玩着忍足垂下的头发。忍足一反常态地没有把手插在迹部头发里顺着，也没有把爪子探进迹部睡衣里吃豆腐。他在空中飘忽不定的目光很生硬，心不在焉大写在脸上。

迹部捏了捏忍足下巴，一脸戏谑，“你怎么了？”

忍足托着手肘撑了会儿脑袋，有些犹豫地开口，“教授想让我去见见他的千金。”

“你决定去了？”

迹部意识到忍足的言下之意，猛地坐起身来。忍足没有移动视线焦点，背却不再舒坦后靠着沙发抱枕。

“没有。”

迹部格外讨厌忍足此时此刻的惜字如金。他站起身，居高临下地打量了一会儿沉默不语的忍足。他的声音在冰冷中变调。

“呵，这不正中你下怀吗？做了现任教授的乘龙快婿，还有谁能挡你的路？你的抱负就要变成现实了，挺好的。”迹部抱起肩，指尖发狠地压进胳膊。看到忍足搭在沙发上的手动了动，他闭上眼睛。

“反正只要能往上爬，说你和我的那些难听话你都能忍，给教授当女婿再难听也比这个好听对吧。”

忍足任由迹部的话一个字一个字落进他耳朵，掷地有声。事态发展在脱轨，他想拉一把阻止，却连伸手的力气都殆尽。疲惫不堪，心也失重般往下坠。好久，忍足终于重新抬起头。他的语速放得很慢，干哑的声线挣扎着维持平稳。

“我在你眼里，不过是这样吗？” 

迹部背过身，走到落地窗前。他的头抵着玻璃窗，两侧垂下的手紧握成拳，微微颤抖。奔涌的情绪在他身体里呐喊，却找不到疏导的出口。他感到睫毛在不受控制地发潮，令人恐惧。然后他听见冷漠到仿佛不属于自己的声音在空气里震动。

“过年还是先去神社里许个愿，求神佛保佑你那小师妹不知道你刚从我床上下来吧。”

他们都没再出声，任何后续言语都苍白。沉默无情地泼在屋内，滴答的时钟又放大难耐的沉默。半晌，忍足从沙发里缓慢起身。这回他没有走向落地窗前的迹部，而是脚步声渐行渐远地移向门口。门被打开，又被带上，和对方相关的气息被彻底隔在身后。寂静黄昏中，是谁的鼻翼发酸，眼泪夺眶而出。

两败俱伤。


	11. Chapter 11

咖啡的热气在玻璃镜片上糊出一层雾，忍足皱起眉，掏出印花纹的眼镜布擦拭。身旁的纱窗隔开外面的人声鼎沸，咖啡馆的音乐昏沉沉得催眠。忍足重新戴上眼镜，桌对面女孩的面容变回清晰。

她化着恰到好处的妆容，长发绕过肩头垂下。同样出身医学世家，她却让忍足感到和惠里奈姐姐截然不同的气场。静如止水、得体大方，典型的乖乖女。

“家父一直和我提起您。他说您医术精湛、前途无量。”

她小心地打破了横亘两人之间的僵滞，从坐定开始他们的寒暄中便渗着心照不宣的尴尬。忍足礼貌地收了收下巴，语气维持着适当的疏离。

“我才是一直以来承蒙你父亲照顾。”

又是一阵相对无言。女孩的食指紧扣着杯柄，她的瞳孔映出杯中摇晃的蓝山，睫毛不算轻巧地刷过下眼睑，像是有话要说。

忍足询问道，“怎么了吗？”

“可以听我说一句话吗？”她的声音怯怯得透着请求。忍足点点头。

“其实我……”她顿了顿，犹豫着抬眼看向忍足，“我不想再过父母安排好的人生。”

这显然超出了忍足的预料答案。相似的成长环境，他可以拼凑出她过去的人生轨迹——父亲的职位带来优越的生活条件，母亲全力经营着这份来之不易。天资不算聪颖，向来闷声不吭地顺从家长心意行事，本该是这么无事地沿着预先铺设好的人生道路走下去，哪怕是婚姻大事。始料未及的是，积压已久的动摇竟在这次的岔路口爆发。惊讶之余，忍足了然地抿一口咖啡。

“你是想说，不希望我以你结婚对象的身份来和你见面，是吗？”

她双掌用力压在桌面，低下的头快接近九十度，“非常抱歉，我知道我这么说真的很失礼。”

忍足哑然失笑。一时之间，他竟不知是该为心中卸下一挑担子而释然，还是该为最近又一次被人嫌弃而自嘲。

“……没关系，说实话我也因为这件事有些困扰。我并没有和你结婚的意思，你不用担心。”

女孩依然挂着满脸歉意和内疚，忍足很想告诉她大可不必——某种意义上，她甚至算是解救了他——但这没必要，更解释不清。他的神情没有任何波动。

“总之，我会尽我所能和父亲说明的，真的很对不起。”

每个人都各有各的辛苦，都在自己的泥沼里挣扎。忍足的视线移向窗外若隐若现的来往人流，舌尖后知后觉地感到了咖啡残留的苦涩。

天色阴沉、乌云密布，屋内也不比屋外亮堂多少。忍足推开家门，把一柄湿漉漉的伞丢在身后，漏网的雨珠顺着他发丝淌下。他抓起附近的毛巾抹了把头发，径直回了房间。

写字台的灯光昏暗，堆积的资料杂乱地摊在桌面上。忍足甩了甩钢笔的墨，余光瞥见谦也站在阴影和光线的交接处。

“你前几周搬回来后就又回去以前那副半死不活的样子。”他劈头盖脸地说。

忍足没作声，笔尖在纸上勾出飞舞的轮廓。谦也拉开他对面的椅子坐下，“当初建议你去找迹部，我是真没想到你俩会搞成这样。事已至此，你如果真还惦记他，再低声下气求他一回又怎么样？你这些年对他难道不算低声下气？”

“这回不一样……”忍足放下笔。他抬起眼皮，眼神依旧游离，“这么说吧，其实一直以来我总觉得，这辈子被他抛弃一次才能解脱。他现在不要我了，正好。”

谦也注视着忍足，刚才那番荒唐的发言尚有余响。他终于看不下去了。“你自己不也是仗着他喜欢你胡来么？”

忍足从自我疗伤的沉溺中回过神来，错愕在眼底一闪而过。

“你敢说你找他只是为了钱？不是想借机重温旧梦？不是因为盘算好了他拿你没办法，所以收场你也能全身而退？”

空调的运转声不适时宜地响起。谦也赤条条的质问让忍足无言以对，他无法反驳，也不想反驳，他只能报以沉默。过了一会儿，忍足的表情恢复平和。

“可能吧。当初我就不应该去找他、招惹他，更不应该把事情搅合成现在这样。我不想再去打扰他了，你就当是我的自私吧。”

谦也一耸肩，起身拍拍衣服，拔腿往门外跨，“随便你。我等着看你追悔莫及。”

忍足坐在桌前，却不再有心思工作。他突兀地觉得胸口憋闷得慌。三两下扯松领口，他把自己丢进那张狭窄的床里。

距离那场争吵过去半个多月，忍足和迹部没再联系过。他甚至不敢踏回那套房子去拿任何他的东西，就这么空着手垂头丧气地搬回了先前和谦也的住处，好像鸵鸟一样逃走了。他刻意增加白天的工作量，下班后又主动在家里加班，日程变忙了，就不再有心思分去想别的，他本这么以为。

可每天的夜晚，他依然在冰凉的被窝里大段大段的难以入眠。

被迹部抛弃一次才能解脱。忍足对谦也说这句话的时候是认真的。和迹部开始这段不清不楚的关系以来，他并没当真指望过长久，总有一天会被迹部厌弃、总有一天迹部会离开自己，潜意识里是可鄙地考虑过和教授女儿结婚的也说不定。再仔细深究，这种缺乏自信的表现，从很久以前开始便是如此。

忍足抱着没有温度的枕头，弯起身子。但他还是不可避免地想起迹部身体温暖的触感。那些过去的晚上，他最喜欢从后方伸出手臂将他收进怀里，他把下巴抵在他的肩窝，他的半边脸贴着他的。他们聊天，像从前每一次电话粥一样有说不完的话，不想说了就相对拥抱，然后本能地想要更多，整个人都变得热乎乎的。

迹部对他是那么得好，好到他不知所措。同居和小时候的点点滴滴在眼前浮现。他会耐着性子陪他看节奏拖沓的文艺片，每次都以倒在他肩头睡着收场；他会在他忙得连轴转时笨手笨脚地给他下厨，在厨房撞出叮叮砰砰弄伤了手还以为他不知道；他会生拉硬拽他出去各种散心，嘴上顶着这是他要履行的关系义务，实则是有意识地想防止他窝在家里发霉。他在他每一个不易为人察觉的脆弱时刻让他依靠，他给他干枯无虞的生活带来鲜活和温暖。

——很久以前忍足便有所自觉对迹部的感情，但他未曾想过也不敢去想说出口的那句。喜欢。

手机屏幕在黑暗里闪烁，迹部的名片在联系人顶端出现。贴着脸的枕头不知何时被浸湿了半片。片刻，微弱的荧光重新融入黑暗，被义无反顾地丢到一旁。

然而手机嗡嗡嗡地震起来，发出不耐烦的催促。忍足叹口气，今天也是这么倒霉，大晚上的又要被提回医院。他按下接听，听筒里却传来一个意外的声音。

“忍足医生您快来看看吧！少爷他高烧不退，坚决不肯去医院，说什么都不听。我没有别的办法，只能来麻烦您了！”


	12. Chapter 12

迹部没哭，虽然确实想，奈何一瞬不瞬地盯帐顶盯了足一天的双眼里已然烧干了。他很渴，可是此刻胃好像变成了从喉咙那里被拧死的暖水袋一个，喝不下哪怕再一口，而灌下去的也存在袋里不往下走存心让他恶心。

这一天终于还是到了——他躺在一滩虚汗里 ，浑身脱力地想——终于抓不住只能任忍足离开的这一天。他从不信命，但在忍足这桩事上他竟将信将疑起来，因为他穷尽了所有的反思、假设，也解释不了为何他们之间总是差着一步。

他也不愿闭眼，那等同于任他和忍足之间的种种在眼前无限循环回放。他本是个再干脆利落不过的人，如果他们之间只能这样，他宁可干脆把忍足忘了。——可他们之间，只能这样了吗？

牙关咬紧，嘴角上翘，权作微笑？迹部的牙关一天无数次被不甘硌得咬紧了又松开。

就这样昏昏沉沉自我折磨了大半天后，迹部终于疲惫到了能姑且合上眼。

一觉无梦，如同沉到海底，之后又渐渐浮上来懵懂地向着那依稀透水而来的一丝光亮。一缕凉风从帷幄间透过来，两句压得极低的交谈，一只凉冰冰有些干燥有点消毒液气味的手。

迹部打了个激灵：这是严重到真把自己作进医院了？他猛地睁开眼，略带惊恐地看到眼镜的金丝边在几乎无损模拟了落日余辉的暖黄色的灯光下闪闪发光。

他看着镜片后面那双此刻依旧古井无波的眼，眼中的怨恨一闪而过，并逐渐被后发先至的厌倦掩埋。就算事已至此，就算现在的自己不过是只毫无威胁力的病猫，也得努力做出个金主的样子来居高临下地对忍足说这句话：

“你还来干什么？“

可扔了刀子后“看吧你个喂不熟的白眼狼是本大爷不要你了不是你不要本大爷”的愉悦并未如期而至。这大概是我们的最后一面了吧，于是他无力地想，听天由命、目不转睛地看着忍足，想尽力记住这张脸。

忍足却并没有直接作答，而是听完他那句话后思索了片刻，再把头转向管家：“他没什么大问题，好好睡一觉烧退了就可以。交给我好了。”

管家的目光在忍足和他之间游移了几个来回后，点了点头。

“人活到我这个年纪，也就明白了，”迹部盯着忍足，直到听到迈克尔的脚步声消失在走廊的尽头方才结束了这一令人生窒的凝视，“这辈子总难免有那么一两件事你得认怂，就算这个人是本大爷。对于本大爷来说，这桩事就是你。本大爷终于弄清楚了一件事，你这个人就像沙子，含在嘴里放在眼里都硌，搁手里拼了这口气一把一把地怎么也想抓住终究发现那是痴心妄想——沙子本身就抓不住，你攥得越紧从指缝里跑路得越多。抓着抓着指望淘点金子出来，没有；到最后最可笑的是发现已经自个儿已经把自个儿给埋了半截。”

说着说着迹部忽然感觉头痛好了很多——他看到忍足的目光在昏黄的灯光下闪烁得几乎快要流出来，这让他整个人看起来活像一根知道自己快要烧到头没多少亮堂日子剩下的蜡烛。

“你太金贵了，要的代价太沉重，我买不起了——我打眼了，我认。”迹部干咳了两声，强忍着喉间的刺痒，“就当给这桩生意一个善终——今天你必须正面回答我在圣诞节问你的那个问题。”

迹部百感交集地看到此刻忍足像是似乎终于下定了什么决心似的，透过镜片直视着自己的眼睛，他自嘲地咬紧牙关翘起了嘴角装作感觉不到自己眼里一根根爆起的红血丝：“不是经费，你当时就不会再来找我了吧？”

沉默不知过了多久。迹部挖空因发热而变得干涸的脑海，像以两指在打字机上敲那样慎重地在自己意识中那虚拟的新一页印上了这样的单方面陈述：两人此时在某种意义上竟有些像第一次见面时那样盯着彼此——给予对方估量、带着审视、探究，乃至于略感兴趣的目光，抵着彼此不认输，看谁能先攥住主导权、占据对方的上风，只不过当事人由两个男孩变成了两个男人。又或者更糟些，这说不定只是他又一次的痴心妄想，此刻他迟钝了很多的大脑方才反应过来忍足在私下是习惯以沉默当作武器以退为进熟极而流的。正当迹部强迫自己对此显示出一副厌恶已极的神情时，忍足却沉重得带着几分悲伤地开了口，并且并没有一如惯常地移开目光：

“是。因为我变成了这副自己照着镜子都嫌弃的德行，而你还是从前的你，我没那脸。可是，我还是来见你了。或许你永远不会知道，没有你的这些年，每次我觉得自己快撑不下去了，就会想你。就想看看你，哪怕是听你骂我挖苦我几句。”

迹部咬了半天牙也转化得不太成功的微笑突然就成了，随后急剧扩张成为一阵混杂着心疼、难过、嫌弃、生气的古怪的大笑，笑得忍足心里发怵。笑得终于上气不接下气后他渐渐平息住了，目光湿润地看向忍足：“早怎么不说？你一大老爷们这样，真挺没出息的……自己没出息就算了，还把我一起挟带得这么婆妈。现在也一样，明说你爱我爱到无法自拔你会死吗？”

忍足的眼圈一下子红了。有那么一秒钟，他似乎是想走到迹部的床边上，伸出手去碰碰他或者抱抱他。最终，像是已经强抑制住什么似的，他片刻后才缓缓地答道，“我当时，还以为你……心里有别人呢。而且……”

“而且什么？”迹部选择性无视了这句话中的一部分（忍足究竟指的是何人——他的心里一秒钟浮上一张脸。）而迅速抓住了话头，半强迫地塞回到了忍足手里，大有你不续清我就宰了你的架势。他看着忍足原本犹疑不安的神色很快沉淀下来，再开口时，那人似已是完全的心安理得。

“我是为了往上爬连自己都能卖，但也不会贱卖。”忍足脸上浮现迹部迄今为止从未见过的惨淡一笑，“父辈遗留的人际问题，我没办法。但不管怎么说，我尽快地爬上去就能保证像我一样的人像我们家忍足教授还没退那时一样至少能过一阵消停日子，不必把自己卖了。毕竟不是所有的金主都像你这样另有所图。”

“你以为你是加藤晶啊？不要以为本大爷没看过《医龙》，论脸也是你姐更像。”迹部禁不住出口吐槽，随即看到那人悲伤的表情因自己的吐槽消失。像小孩子一样笑了、笑出声、几乎是破涕为笑。他心里丝毫不由自主地暗暗得意起来，面上却故作无奈同时很适时转到了一个实际的问题并且因此又开始了新一轮的脑仁疼，“你那边，打算怎么办？”

忍足一脸陷入沉思的表情看着迹部某一颞侧凸起的血管，这个问题迟于发出到达他的脑海后，他愣了一下后用一副“这不是明摆着的”的态度答道：“天下没有不透风的墙。人家姑娘根本看不上我，都知道我和你不干不净的，她也嫌。”

迹部心中一秒拨云见日。他微微侧着头，以拇指揉着刚被忍足关注过的血管突起的那一侧额角，鼻音很重、幸灾乐祸地悠悠开口：“行，你自己怂人家嫌弃你还赖我是吧？你这桩婚事吹了，我看你还怎么往上爬。……活该。

忍足耿直而非常不像他自己地秒答：“继续向大爷您出卖自己爬你的床呗，让你想怎样就怎样。”

迹部听罢挑起一边眉毛，活像（有脑袋而没胸的）耐克广告：“本大爷可没说继续要你。”

忍足耿直而非常笃定地再次秒答：“你不会拒绝一个让你想怎样都可以的我的。”

迹部再一次极其准确地抓住了话头直往忍足嘴里塞：“想怎样都可以？”

忍足听罢真挚地笑了出来，终于向前迈了那关键的一步到迹部的床边，一脸“真拿你没办法”地像从开始到惯常的那样把迹部的脑袋揽进怀里一脸怜爱地一下一下摸着他因为汗浸而耷拉下来的金发。

迹部慢慢地合上满是血丝的双眼，忽然之间感到一侧鼻孔通了。

“你好起来就可以。……好好休息吧。”

说着感受到自己正被和缓而不容置疑地推开的迹部以光的反应伸出双臂轻而易举地钳住了忍足的腰（长度富富有余），他用不容置疑的口吻下了个命令，同时感到通的那一侧鼻孔迅速又堵上了。于是，他听见自己鼻音更重了地说道：

“留下，到我身边来。要么现在就出这个门，永远也不要回头。”

忍足发现自己根本就无法拒绝，而且无法拒绝归根结底是因为根本就不想拒绝——不，不如说他或许从很多年以前开始就隐隐在心底的某个角落期盼着某一天能亲耳听见眼前这个人亲口说出这种话。此刻他心中那只小狼崽在锣鼓喧天、鞭炮齐鸣、红旗招展、金山银海（科研经费要一辈子搬不完啦，想想吧！）的背景下，以迹部钳住他腰同样的力度和架势钳住了心中的故作一脸嫌弃的小景的大腿，舒适地哼唧着，脑海里叫嚣着快快快马上趁热打铁开口求永久收养吧……但随即，他的理智伸出了手死死攥住了那只小狼崽的手腕，于是小狼崽立刻被打回人形，而人类的清醒头脑对他说现在必须将最后一个或许是致命的干扰因素排除在外。

“你是不是吃了或者喝了什么含酒精的东西？”他强迫自己忍住立刻捧住那颗毛绒绒的金色大脑袋然后吻上那两片几乎从未像现在这样露出干燥蜕皮迹象的玫瑰色嘴唇的冲动，强行把“他的状态不太对”这条信息设置为“紧急”并且拖拽到顺序最前，“看着……怎么说呢，有点儿……”

“啊……”果然，迹部哑着嗓子，用此刻比起平时那几乎超音速而如今就是平安时代老牛拉破车的头脑吃力地回想着，足磨了几乎有七八秒才缓缓地回答，“本大爷好像，是叮嘱过迈克尔，往滚烫的姜柠檬茶里掺等量的黑朗姆再上来着。”

听了这话的忍足一时间不知道该从哪里吐槽起：是向他科普一下咖啡因加酒精会成就匹夫之勇也即让人丝毫不觉正在做几可陷己于死地的蠢事呢，还是庆幸一下这个酒精摄入量足以排除刚才他那几乎让自己当场落泪的表白发自下半身冲动这种可能呢？犹豫了片刻后，他选择了前者。

“你啊……”他无奈地摇摇头，“咖啡因加酒精，心脏不要了？咱们不是女人，自体雌激素不够护心保平安的。”

“可、可是……”迹部从他的衬衣下摆里伸出一张红得像起了过敏反应的脸，瞪着两只困惑的大眼睛仰视着他，“我以前在英国那会儿这个法子对付感冒都说挺灵的啊？——热水兑黑朗姆。咖啡不也净有人往里兑百利之类喝的么？”

“嗯对了，你再说一遍——什么兑这酒？”忍足有点无语，愣了足有三秒愣是没忍住，开始了一连串的吐槽，“您这又是什么兑的这酒？大爷您打小对浓茶的吓人偏好弄得自己咖啡因耐受远高于常人，所以才连乾的粉恶秘胃都弄不死您，怕根本是毫无自知？还有，我相信如果他们说苏格兰威士忌兑冰水能治感冒，你更会乐得嘴角咧到耳根的吧？”

迹部的嘴巴张了张又闭上，两只困惑的大眼睛看上去有点费力地眨了眨，之后大概因鼻塞所迫嘴巴又不得不再次张开——这让他此刻看上去特别傻。但是很快，那两只大眼睛里重新冒出了一些精神头。

“我知道你心里在想什么。‘你不了解景……’”迹部说着，忽然剧烈地咳了一阵，这下脸整个全红了，“‘咳、迹部，迹部特别傻’。”之后附上了一份惯例的凶狠瞪视。

忍足在心里默默补了一句：我很早以前就这么想了。而因为看到迹部眼中的倦色越来越浓、眼下的阴影越发明显，而抵挡住了把它宣之于口的诱惑。

“咱们这样——你看你先睡一觉？”忍足小心翼翼地托住迹部的后脑，试图沿着床沿坐下身去。迹部先是微微一愕，随即明白了他的用意，略将双臂松了松好让他坐下但丝毫没有解除此包围圈的意思。看出迹部这般心思的忍足下意识在坐定后下意识地双脚即刻离地，双膝斜冲着床里蜷起几乎把两条腿全部斜叠放在床上只剩双踵以下悬空；而迹部几乎在他叠好腿的下一秒就一头撞进了这副“靠枕”里，有些困乏地闭上眼。看到迹部这个样子的忍足不由得连声音都尽量往轻柔那边靠，尽量试图掩饰因感受到迹部透过裤腿尚十分明显的发热而油然而生的心焦，“你看，你好起来，再收拾我不是更顺手吗？”

过了好一阵子，久到几乎要以为迹部已然睡着了，忍足方才又将抚摩迹部头发的频率放缓了些。终于睡着了，他在脑海中如释重负地这样想着，目光看向窗外（今天是满月，他大概是打算看一看月亮的位置来估算一下大概的时间），打算再过一阵子听到迹部呼吸均匀彻底睡熟了就出去免得扰了他。可是，迹部略显干涩的声音偏又在一片沉寂中从他膝头上再次传来。

“你陪我睡。……你那套破睡衣在老地方。”忍足猛然投下视线。迹部正倚在他大腿上，整张面孔半藏半露，只留一只眼对外正倔强地斜凝视着他，那只眼睛结膜还有点泛红。发现他转眼看向自己时，便自觉飞快实则有些笨拙迟滞地移开了目光。“……仆人们还没来得及过来清理，算你走运。”

听罢此言忍足惊讶地点了两下头，两只手五指虚张从左右两侧分别铲进迹部的头发和自己的裤腿之间，托稳迹部的大脑袋后（迹部似乎根本不想用半点力气）轻轻地将其移捧回枕上安置好。他便在不会明显震动床铺的范围之内微微地挺了挺腰、伸了伸腿，直到整个下肢的麻木不仁解除了七八分自己不至于下床后不能站稳立刻坐地后才试探着站起身来。为了尽可能不发出任何声音，他并没有踩上自己的拖鞋，而是直接地就着窗外的银光蹑手蹑脚地走到那个他心里无数次吐槽过简直就是《美女与野兽》那个衣柜（迹部卧室里这个造价忍足连问都不敢问的衣柜向来只放些贴身内衣、睡衣、晨衣、家居服、早起锻炼的运动装这几类必须触手可及的纯实用衣物，和它能晃瞎庶民眼睛的外观极不相称）跟前，拉开了他逃走之前最后一次拉开过的那一格抽屉。

他几乎立刻怔住了，这个抽屉依然像他离开那一天的早晨一样左右两侧泾渭分明：左侧是正合当季穿用的英国味十足的各色棉法兰绒睡衣，一套接一套叠得一丝不苟，却被仿十二单中五衣那样讲究地排为了某种和风扑面而来的颜色序列；右侧则略显凌乱，他自己在百元店某个角落里拣来的两套卫衣和两套在离医院最近的那家MUJI专卖店SALE专区从谦也爪下抢来的特价睡衣局促不安地挤在一起，不知是由于材料本就粗疏不匀外加高频使用还是叠衣服的人手拙，而无法被弄平整到左一侧那等几近神经质的程度。

他抽出一套海军蓝和纯白横条交错的睡衣。衣裳捧在眼前时，迹部这衣柜里惯有的那股薰衣草、广藿香混杂的气味几乎要迎面把他拍晕过去。可是此时他不由自主地做出了一个乍看下纯属多余的举动，把这套睡衣掬近到鼻尖前，随即隐隐从那两种钻鼻的防虫芳草背后、棉线的经间纬隙中透出了桉叶加艾草那种虽清淡却自带几分顽固的味道——那是他用了至少五六年、即便和迹部住在一起的那些日子也固执地没有换掉还被迹部吐槽过皂药皆似又皆非的某种洗衣剂的味道——而他清楚地记得（或许会记一辈子），他离开的当天早晨这件衣服刚换下来并没有来得及洗。

他不自觉地转了转眼珠，觉得自己几乎要落下泪来。

他没有再洗一次澡而是直接换上了这套睡衣，轻手轻脚地绕经床尾凳时将换洗衣服搭上去动作极其麻利地卷叠好后，挪到床边小心翼翼两指一捻像煮牛奶时想得张整奶皮那样轻柔地把一床大被揭了个大角，先尽量轻缓地在褥垫上坐定、眼镜在手边的床头柜上安放好后，方才抬腿整个人挪到床上。

躺下身前他下意识地转过头向下一瞥：迹部正背窗侧卧着，头发和耳朵似被薄薄涂上了一层银白色；上半身正轻柔而有规律地起伏，呼吸声几不可闻，显然已经睡着了——看着这些，他微微抿起嘴，外眼角不受自控地自上而下、而同时嘴角不受控制地自下而上。

保持着这个无人得见的微笑，他慢慢地侧下躯干，直到头枕在右臂上。之后他的左手很快不受控制地抚上了迹部的脸（虽还是明显偏热却亦见好转）。迹部此刻似乎尚有些感知，眼睑和眼睫便应此激略颤了颤，又立刻恢复了往常。

忍足便凝视着迹部这张如今即使光线微弱也难掩一时倦色的脸呆了良久，脑海中几乎是一片空白。半晌后他回过神来，发现脑海里刚才除了觉得迹部连一根发着银光的金头发丝儿都是可爱的这种病入膏肓的念头之外，他还无意间遐想了某一天让那些银光成真的可能——他要一直陪着小景，走过他所能走过的所有日月。也许直到某一天小景的银发（如果那时还能有，或者至少是全没有，千万别四周有中间没有——小景他很介意那个的！感谢上帝！）反被夕阳染回金色；直到小景在远称不上年轻的某年某月某日像此刻一样的月上中天之时带着心满意足的褶子笑容肉体陷入长眠，灵魂在睡梦中悄悄丢下他溜到天国去占天为王，得意洋洋地每天夜里挽银弓发金箭把他弄醒后头顶桂冠得意洋洋地在他面前拨弄七弦琴哼哼大迹部的丰功伟绩扰他所余亦不多的每一个梦。

因为他直到迹部这再一次的在他的生命中从天而降时，才弄明白自己向上爬的意义——对于他来说，向深钻研的意义从来明确，但向上爬的意义并不是。小时登高纯属大胆使然；稍大一些便觉高处给人带来的任何一种刺激抑或优越感于他都索然无味，吸引他的变成了高处的可能无限；重遇迹部前登高爬上于他除了高瞻方便远瞩这个实用意义则再无其他。现在这一切都明确了：那个人一直在高处，他不可能去俯就别人，想留在他身边那就得爬上去。而有他，他才有每天百倍精神地走进医院除了协助病人斗天研究逆天之术以外还能和某些老棺材瓤子周旋的余力。

在脑子胡乱转着些痴想的同时，他的左臂早已慢慢地把迹部的脑袋拉入了自己的怀里。他嘴唇贴着迹部的头顶（那里他每次都会闻到的某种玫瑰气味此时被些许皮脂汗水的气息微妙地抹污了，又混了些介于正山小种和烈酒之间的香气），终于安心地合上了双眼。

就在意识几乎要完全淡出头脑时，忍足感到被迹部微凉的鼻尖给拱醒了。闪入他脑海的第一个念头是难道症状加重，得预备送医了？——于是他几乎立刻惊醒。但随即他感受到自己的睡衣前襟不知何时竟已完全被解开，胸前除了迹部鼻尖微凉的温度之外还有微妙的气流感，而映入眼帘的是看上去就写着“我很清醒”的一个头顶。

……之后忍足经过浅睡眠后也明显锐利多了的头脑立刻一边骂自己傻了一边回想到迹部对这些小病睡一觉就好的堪比野生动物的恢复能力，即使症状往往看上去很凶猛。随即，他脑子立刻转到了下一个让他实在惊恐加惶恐的念头——

“小……景？”于是他口齿有些迟钝地、试探地问道，“你、你这、是……”

“检查有没有野猫留下的猫尿味儿啊。”迹部用低哑而鼻音减色了很多的喉音缓慢但清晰地回答，一派理所当然，“本大爷可没在你安置之前听见水声，好、时、机、呀。”

忍足感到自己瞬间沁出了一头皮的冷汗。迹部的右手已经用近平时八成的力气攥住了他的左肩，随后这侧肩膀被牢牢地按进褥垫里右手的麻木感瞬间解除——他被猝不及防地翻了个仰面朝天。迹部几乎整个人的重量压上了身来，鼻尖的微凉戳进了他的脊上凹口。

“母猫们就喜欢你这只长得像狐狸精的狼崽，你在这方面又比哈士奇还好骗，本大爷能怎么办呢？”鼻尖那处微凉又滑上了他的喉头，他起了一后脊梁的鸡皮疙瘩，“禁脔被野猫咬了的话，可怎么办呢？考虑到你的物种属性，得把你喂熟了才不白眼儿是吧？”

忍足突然就发现自己脑海里惊恐加惶恐的念头居然被心底疯狂窜出的期待野蛮地挤到墙角里去了，然后他特别欠揍地开了口：“要有也只可能只有猴尿味儿。”

一对在如此暗光下依然晶光璨然的眼睛此刻没有任何阻隔地直视着他自己的，虽仍略显疲态却兴味盎然，要不是这双眼睛的主人已然这把（……）年纪了忍足简直想拽着他就往眼科送去筛查视网膜母细胞瘤。

“这段时间我没碰过别人，”回答这句话的同时他感觉自己的眼前不自觉地有点糊了，“真的。”

随即他的眼前基本就彻底黑了——迹部的脑袋整个压了下来，连带头发几乎遮住了他七八成的视线。他感觉到迹部均匀却温度略高的吐息均匀地停在了他的左耳边，攥着肩膀的手却松了。

“头疼。”迹部不甘而带点无奈地嘟哝，“本来想趁热办了你，真是。”

忍足心底的小狼崽听罢丧气地垂下了正欢乐地摇晃着的尾巴。随后现实中的忍足君（神经外科，讲师）听到自己当年儿科轮转时哄孩子一般的声音：“祖宗，您好了想怎么我都行。现在就先睡？”

迹部似仍有不甘但已经决定放弃地从脚到头依然在他身上轻轻蹭着，低哑地：“还说什么都听我的，哼。”

忍足难得地需要忍一下才没笑出声来，左手搭上迹部的脑袋，然后听到迹部落下一句越来越低、越来越慢的呢喃：

“再敢去和别人谈婚论嫁，本大爷就宰了你剥了你的皮做围脖。”

忍足点了点头，打心底里觉得这样（再不能事前回绝干净而去相亲，就被迹部做成狼皮毛领，哪怕是应人情）十分合理。此时他忽然察觉身上的重量一下子减轻了，把半合着的眼皮睁开一看，心里那根弦不由得又绷紧了：迹部正比平时艰难得多地试图撑整个上半身起来，那架势让他可以一眼就看得出这人就是打算往自己身上爬；而归根结底在不知轻重地几乎把他压断气时，迹部才成功地把一副九尺男儿之躯往上拖了几寸，这个身位掐得准到一旦俯下脸来就恰巧能和自己四目相对两鼻相抵。

紧接着，迹部果真又俯下身子，用一种他许久未见却又决不陌生的湿润目光，以几近无法察觉的程度蹙起两边像灌木一样茂盛的眉头，略歪着脑袋，呆呆地看着他的脸——许久、许久。久到他就要只为这目光将那些埋在他心底发酵多年，不知是成为了陈年老酒或者老醋还是早成了绝佳培养基布满积年菌落从而成为剧毒的痴心妄想脱口而出时，迹部终于再次开了口。

“还是一点长进都没有——还是像以前一样笨，像以前一样怂，像以前一样瞎。”他低哑地说，鼻音比方才又重回去了一些，乍听上去似是呼吸道症状有所反复又加重了一般。

忍足听得愣了，正准备说出口的话全被这几句匕首一样的话生生捅回了喉头。迹部看上去毫无移开目光的打算，毫不避讳地直视着对于他来说无异于裸体的裸眼。

“你不会真的以为我当初提出要跟你‘利益交换’，只是为了交换利益吧？”迹部锐利地说，“我身上这条欲壑固然像战壕一样，难填，却也不是没人能填平。有料且活勤的人不只是你一个，这桩事儿凭什么非你不可？动过你那脑子想过没？”

忍足看着迹部那较真的样子，竟无一言以对——这正是他不彻底弄清楚就永远无法心安理得地跟着眼前这人之症结所在。某种意义上，这有点像猫和老鼠里猫咪上天堂那集一样：对迹部的感情像飞来的钢琴一样一下子撞死了他这只小公猫，撞死的那一瞬间他看到了天堂。天堂即刻在他出窍的魂魄脚下架起了一架直通扶梯，而直到双脚全部踏上的那瞬间才能发现这是一条看不到头的“捷径”。他看得到云，看得到云背后金色的日光，越往前走云看似越薄光也越亮；可不知走了多久，只能通过回望时分唯云无他推断他已被吊在半空再不能回头掉下去怕只有地狱汤锅等着，依然不能断定剩余里程是多少、前方等着他的究竟是什么结果——太长了，他不得不承认他路上开过小差聊以慰藉胸中那偶尔会迫近爆破临界的苦闷，比如移开目光不再看着前方那身影虽模糊却无疑越来越巨大的太阳偶尔也看一看掠耳而过的美丽云朵，可是心中却无时无刻不在祈求立刻放晴，让这些徒有其表的水汽聚集快散个干净、让他尽快看到这颗恒星壮美的全貌、让太阳的光直刺入自己眼底。

可“凭什么非你不可”这句话，无意间拨动了插在他心上最深、已经和肉长在一起的一根刺——他当时还以为他心爱的人心里有的，另一个人。路太长，他明白，已经是疲劳驾驶了，开个小差、在休息站猫着时看到个尤物逢场做个戏都在所难免。可是那个人，唯有那个人在他心爱的人心底怕是不能被如此简单粗暴地划分——在忍足的眼里，那是曾经让他萌生“就放了他吧，也放了自己”这个念头的，在他这里有一个出口可以通往的，另一条通天大道。

“可是怎么办呢？你笑我也想笑，你眼红我就想哭，一看你受一点委屈我心里就像刀割。别说我给你那些经费只是零头，哪怕我手头只有那么些给了就一文不名只要你一句话我就会一文不留全都给你。我就想换你在我身边再也不走，我就这样看着你一直到老。”迹部目不转睛地看着他，嗓音越说越哑，中间有数次似因过度口干的停顿，“这不都是明摆着的？可谁承想你就是这么笨。”

“小景，我……我之前是真不懂。”忍足被迹部扳着脑袋扯着脸皮，半点动弹不得，心里软成一滩烂泥的同时不禁窃喜，“真就是你说的这么笨，小说钱都交了智商税。”

“以后不许你和别人混。”听罢他这话，迹部竟瞬间恢复了平日七八成的神气活现，“你可亲口说你这一生唯一想依赖的人是我，啊嗯？”

说罢，迹部像是再也支撑不住自己的重量似的，一下子重重地倒在了忍足怀里压扁了他脑海中所有浪漫的念头、压得他咳嗽连连直想喊救命，不听话的头发散落了忍足一胸脯。

“我只跟你混。”好容易把气喘匀的忍足简洁明了地答道，手头一边不忘帮助迹部在自己颈窝里找到个舒服的位置，一边不忘以不住顺毛应对他口中嘟囔的那句“困死了”。感受到迹部的呼吸逐趋平稳悠长，才贴着他耳朵悠悠地说了句，“小景……你想要我，也……不过就是一句话的事。我一直……以为你明白的啊。”

迹部以一巴掌不轻不重恰好糊住他的双唇作答，他现在只想好好睡个安稳觉。

第二天清晨唤醒迹部的是忍足微凉的手指。迹部睁开眼，看到的是毫无遮挡的清澈双眼，刚想张口说句话便看到他做手势示意自己噤声，这才感到胸膛上有微妙的异物感便眼皮一垂入目了听诊头。

“吸气。”

忍足简短地命令道。迹部照办，让整个胸膛鼓了起来，直至两肋隔皮肉凸出。

“呼气。”

迹部再一次照做后看到忍足一副如释重负的表情。他摘下耳挂挂脖，又极其麻利而一脸俨然地把听枕头塞到……睡衣胸前袋里，迹部险些笑出声来。忍足带着满眼“就知道你想笑什么”的笑意顺手抄起耳温枪，目光飞快地掠过显示屏上的正常值后，自言自语似地点了点头。

“你算是满血复活了。”他言简意赅地下了判断，“想吃什么？帮你吩咐下去。或者，你今天想吃和食的话就我亲手做点？”

“顺便帮本大爷也拿件晨衣，”迹部放下被一饮而尽的水杯，毫不掩饰地砸了砸嘴，“要深红色的那一件。”

忍足领命走到衣柜前，分别抽出了一件深红色、一件深灰色款式几乎相同的两件晨衣，左手一扬深红色的那一件正砸准迹部脸上。衬衣落被面上后迹部十分淡定地伸手向后捋了捋头发，随即四个枕头（两大两小）接连向忍足飞去，枕枕命中心腹。

忍足一副接连中弹的表情，最后干脆作死不瞑目状倒在了地毯上。片刻后心有不不甘地偷偷睁开一只眼睛，看到迹部已经穿好他那件晨衣坐在床上双腿依然掩在被中两手抱胸好整以暇地看着自己。

于是他灰头土脸地作负伤后死里逃生状“艰难”地抱着“全部家当”——晨衣——爬到迹部所在的那一侧床边。迹部适时而迅速地把双腿从被子里抽出来，露出一大截白如新纸的踝。两脚直垂到他面前。

忍足适时地把晨衣掼到地上一把抱住迹部的一双小腿，如见亲人。

“哼，”迹部扑哧一声笑出来，挑起一边灌木般茂盛的眉头，“玩够了么？”

忍足忙不迭地摇头，看到迹部和善的眼神后觉得还是活着比较好，便又赶忙点头。

“玩够了就穿上，”迹部的小腿在他的怀里略略挣扎了下，“咱们到屋顶吹吹风去。我觉得自己要长蘑菇了。”

到达楼顶后发现天已由半透明变为七成，东南地平线则开始透出一抹越来越浓重的橙色——蓝与橙的交界附近，低低挂着平素真容难得一见的晨星。

迹部没有招呼忍足，而是自行从桌边拉出了一把椅子坐了下去，之后一言不发地盯着东方。之后，像是觉得风还是大了点似的，很随意地把头一歪，靠在了身边选择站着的忍足身上避风。

忍足没有动，于是迹部也没有。在这种舒适而自然的沉默中，他们一起看着残余的夜色终究褪尽、晨星的灰白色点光逐渐被日冕吞没——太阳终于升起。

“你就和本大爷这样一起到老，不好吗？”

迹部神情淡然，仿佛若无其事地抛出了这个问题，他感觉得到听到这句话的忍足的颤抖，因此并没有指望立刻就得到回答。许久，他从忍足身上抬起头，给了后者一个示意性的眼神。忍足会意，点了点头，拉起迹部的一只手待他站起后并没有放开。

牵着手，两人再次走过了似乎永远走不完的直线型、螺旋形楼梯，又回到了迹部的套房之中。

套房内，方才的枕头战场已不复存在——床铺又恢复了每晚入睡前的整齐状态；房间里多出了一架送餐小推车，忍足从房内现存一股若隐似现的酱味猜测，这应该是和食。

迹部家的仆人真是厉害，平时根本察觉不到他们人的存在可服务的存在感是太强烈了——忍足不禁在心中赞叹。他正欲伸手去揭开盖子，揭盖的那只手却被迹部按住了。随后他的晨衣很快被顺势拽下了一边。他感到自己被从身后紧紧抱住了，随即睡衣下襟被掀开，两只温热的手不由分说伸了进来。扣子从下到上一颗颗被解开，之后他就被生拉硬拽丢进了大床。

——此刻忍足面对他的小景和善的眼神，觉得自己还是乖乖听话让他充分行使金主的权利比较好。然而进入正题后不久，他就开始秒后悔这段日子把他的小景教坏了，又几秒之后脑子里便再容不下任何胡思乱想只想好好享受。

你比我预想得还让我享受哦。昏头涨脑中他听见迹部这样说。

忍足迷迷糊糊地吻着迹部脑后的头发。迹部光着臂膀，精疲力倦地趴在枕头上。呼吸终于均匀后，他转过身来，带着孩子一样天真的神情向忍足伸出手臂。

“让我抱抱。”他低声对忍足说，眼睛亮亮的。

忍足愣了片刻后听话地应了，并且回抱住了他。他闭上双眼，过了许久，像是下定了什么决心一样开了口：“小景，我爱你。”

迹部发现自己眼前特别不争气地一下子就糊了。

“我想，一直陪着你。”忍足的神情似乎一边艰难地吐露着，一边还在对措辞进行最后的斟酌，“就算只有这样才能永远跟你在一起，我也认了。”

“可以。我选择提前买断你一辈子，趁便宜。卖吧。”迹部干脆地说，心里突突直跳生怕忍足下一秒又犹疑、反悔，脸上故作轻松地哈哈一笑。

忍足惊讶的神情中透着欣慰，半晌才答到：“……好啊。那，哪怕你赶我走踹我走，我也不走。”

“那是自然，”迹部用正中下怀的表情掩饰住内心的狂喜，煞有介事地点了点头，“第一，我是经费；第二。我踹你走你只会扑上来。”

忍足有点羞涩地挠着头笑了。

“……笨蛋。”迹部一脸嫌弃，“本大爷要戒指，要你能买得到最贵的。”

忍足看着迹部此刻一脸“看你肉疼我就是开心呀”的坏笑，觉得自己还是乖乖照办好。

尾声

谦也（短信）：昨天跨年会就缺你一个人，你死哪儿去了？！

忍足（短信）：卖身去了。生活困难，无奈卖身。

谦也（短信）：......你卖谁了？价格如何？

忍足（短信）：卖给那位爷了。价格嘛，身体满足，心境回暖，再也不用去乱七八糟的社交场合，生存质量大幅提高。谢谢啊，你当初的提醒。

谦也（短信）：……你滚。

忍足（短信）：是要滚了。咱们那房子，我跟白石已经商量好我那半卖给他，正好他想换房来着。最快明后天他应该就过来了，好好相处啊。

谦也（短信）：……不，你等等？！

忍足（短信）：这样我才能拖着个小行李箱站在小景家门口可怜巴巴地掏出如今我身上唯一值钱的戒指作为房租请求小景收留呀。替我跟你们白石说声谢谢，多谢他提醒了我全部家当这个梗。

END


End file.
